


Take me out

by chrisemrys



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Androgyn Allen, Feminine clothings, First Kiss, Innuendo, Kissing, Long haired Allen, Long haired Tyki, M/M, Mini is so ironic with how this got out of my hands and wrote itself so much, Poker Pair Mini Secret Santa 2019, Some feels, Teasing, Those are mentions but not centre point though, a bit of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: One is ditching, the other is wandering, neither wishing to celebrate yet longing for a birthday they enjoy.Their path cross, no one else to see them, know them, judge them.Tyki, and Joyd, have missed Allen. So when they see him, they don't want to let go.And Allen doesn't want to let go, either.[Written for Poker Pair Mini Secret Santa 2019!]
Relationships: Joyd/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Take me out

Hello~

This is my Poker Pair Mini Secret Santa gift for moyarambles~!

I did not expect it to get this long, but one does not try to control those two dorks once they start. I'll be honest, I meant to write more, like the dinner, or after, I wanted to write a fade to black at least, where Allen is loved on by Tyki, Joyd and then Nea join in; but the past few weeks have been hard on me, I couldn't work on this much, and I won't be around much in the next few days. So I decided to give this as it is, and leave you to imagine what happens after, based on knowing what I had in mind!

The Christmas theme is not quite present, I realized later, but it's hinted here and there, as I focused more on the dinner and birthday prompts~

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Take me out**

For the shortest of moment, Tyki almost did not recognize Allen. Long white hairs that appeared blond under the sun, slim pants, a blouse, silk gloves, all with a beret and sunglasses… He had looked so _different_ , the first glance taking the full brunt the androgynous appearance, the second glance stopping at the femininity of the hairs mixed with the flowing top, the third glance seeing the traces of masculinity in shoulders and lean muscles accentuated by the tight pants.

By the time Tyki decided that wow, such an attractive person, and that his mind started to question the sense of familiarity, the other had almost left his sight.

That was when Joyd suddenly grew agitated. Tyki barely processed the cry of, _Fourteenth?_ _Allen_ _!_ , that he finally put a reason to why the heat in his heart was no stranger.

The realization this lovely creature was Allen had rooted his feet, and with a frustrated grumble, it was Joyd who moved their body, lurching him forward. Message received.

Tyki hurried after Allen, a grin forming. How lucky was he, to find the elusive boy, just when he was taking a day off for his birthday, far from his family. The best birthday gift, really!

Now, how to convince the boy to finally accept his dinner…

 _Might be harder than I hoped_ , Tyki mused as he halted abruptly, eyes crossing on the small knife touched the tip of his nose. His gaze drifted up the blade, up the arm, meeting narrowed silver eyes made darker by the sunglasses.

“Wow, count me as scared and horny, boy.”

White eyebrows tried to scowl deeper, but the corner of red lips twitched. _Oh, oh no, he has lipstick!_ “Oh you better be, Mikk.”

No precision came as to whether he meant being scared, or being horny. Tyki allowed his lips to form a smirk, and Allen rolled his eyes, but after a beat, he pulled back the knife and dropped his arm.

 _A shame, really._ Joyd hummed in agreement to the thought, attention locked on the searching look Allen Walker gave them.

There was tension in his body, yet the look Tyki got… It was almost vulnerable, resigned yet unable to hide the faint hope, akin to pleading. _He doesn't want to fight,_ Tyki suddenly knew with certainty, his heart feeling squeezed.

Joyd growled, hissed in their mind, one hand twitching with the strong whim of grabbing Allen Walker, and pull him close.

Muscles stiffened, eyes growing more narrowed, eyes slowly shutting behind a wall.

 _No_ , both Tyki and Joyd whined.

It was Tyki who took a step back, hands going too quick into his pockets, curling slightly on himself. Allen froze in surprise, in confusion, and finally, once more, this smallest hint of hope. Tyki forced his shoulders to relax, lowering his gaze as he let out a long sigh.

“… I'm only here because I don't want to deal with my family,” the man admitted, voice low, soft.

Allen searched his face, he could feel those piercing eyes, and he peeked up just as lips formed a bitter smile. “You have a family, at least.”

“They're yours, too,” Tyki couldn't help pointing out, hearing Joyd's sad sigh.

Allen flinched. “They-!” He clenched his fists. “I'm not-” He cut himself off, scowling.

There was something bubbling in Allen, Tyki realized. Anger, pain, and somehow, Tyki knew this was not just about the clan. He entertained the idea that the boy might be thinking of his Exorcist friends, and no doubt he did, but… There was something else. A mess of emotions that Tyki had never seen before.

Allen looked away, jaws clenched hard, but the anger seemed to bleed away, the hint of his expression Tyki could see tinted with sadness, directed somewhere far, very far. It squeezed his heart, feeling once more the desire to reach out, and Joyd whined.

Truly, it was amusing, how his inner Noah had grown curious of Allen Walker, the Exorcist who tried to exorcise them, almost managed to. Yet, instead, chains that Tyki had put, not quite consciously, had been removed, and after the initial vengefulness, both Joyd and Tyki realized how weird it was, that Allen did not succeed.

Because they _knew_ , they had _felt_ it. The boy's Innocence was powerful, and it had touched the very core of the bond between host and Noah. The only explanation they could find… was that Allen's intent had been so genuine, so pure, and that his Innocence loved him so much, that it did what Allen truly wanted: to save Tyki.

Tyki would not have been saved, if he had lost his Noah, half of his own self, especially when he had restrained himself. His human self might have been rescued, but who knew in which state, and in the end… If Allen's intent had been to save all of Tyki, then removing Joyd's chains was the better option.

But Allen Walker had not seem to realize, and that was what fascinated Joyd: it meant Allen had thought Joyd to be a part of Tyki, thought the Noah powers to be something he could remove without removing a part of Tyki; and it meant his Innocence knew better, but still followed the intent behind its Accomodator's wish. No matter if it was a bonus for the Noah, on the long run.

How could they not grow warm toward Allen Walker, then, when they realized how genuine his intents had been?

“I don't know about you, but I'm hungry,” Tyki spoke, a little amused as the mention of food made Allen look back at him. “And we're guaranteed to find good meals, with today being Christmas. So...”

One eyebrow lifted. “That sounds like a date offer, Tyki Mikk.”

The grin that stretched his lips was as much Joyd's as his own. “I meant to ask you for the dinner we never got to finish, but if you want a date, that's even better.”

Allen narrowed his eyes. “Do you really want me to point out why we never finished it?” He had yet to say no to the dinner, though. Or the idea of a date.

Tyki pouted, removing his hands from his pockets to put them on his hips. “You are hard to bargain with, boy. I'll have you know it's my birthday, and I really don't want to fight with you. Can't you be nice to me today?”

Surprise flashed in silver eyes, and then, oh. Such a nice sound, the sudden startled laugh Allen let out. Tyki swallowed, feeling Joyd's deep focus at the laugh they never truly heard before. “You-It's your birthday too?”

The laughter cut off as Allen widened his eyes at the same time as Tyki, realizing what slipped. “What,” Tyki blurted out, his mind and Joyd's having blanked for a brief moment. Then, it was his turn to laugh, starting with a snort, then full blown laughters. “Oh, this is too good!”

Allen's lips twitched, expression less frozen, but… melancholy came into his frame, the hint of his eyes, the way he swallowed. It made Tyki slowly stop his laugh. “It's the day I was adopted,” passed Allen's lips, a soft whisper, that no normal human could have caught.

Oh. He would forget, sometimes, the fact that Allen Walker had once came close to become an Akuma, that he would have been one if he had not been an Accomodator. That Allen Walker had a foster father he loved so much, his grief at his loss called the Earl.

His birthday, the day of his adoption… _Then how does he feel, that he cannot celebrate with his father anymore?_

Tyki's expression must have softened, the way his heart melted with emotions he didn't know he could feel, because a faint blush rose on Allen's cheeks, who cleared his throat and looked away again.

“… I wouldn't mind. Not having to worry about fighting, I mean.” Then, too delayed, “Today.”

Joyd hissed, sad, pained, knowing that the clan had as much to do as the Order, with the sentiment Allen let slip. Regardless of the mixed feelings toward the Fourteenth, or toward the Innocence that they hated, yet felt different in Allen, the boy himself… was _**theirs**_. A Noah's host, someone interesting, someone who understood something of having both darkness and light.

“Then we won't.” Tyki said, decisively. He met Allen's eyes, allowing him to search his own gaze for a few seconds, before the man stepped closer. Allen didn't move away. “You know… I really do want to have a dinner with you, Allen Walker.”

And Allen must have caught Joyd's own presence in the deepening of Tyki's voice, silver eyes widened, for a brief moment hesitant, leaning back, then stopping, eyes wary, yet… curious. It was Tyki's smile that formed on their lips next.

“Would you give us the pleasure of your company?”

Allen breathed in sharply, the use of us confirming the hints he saw, then he groaned, placing his palm on his face. “Please tell me you did not just pun.”

He was met with a smirk, and before he could think, Allen smacked his hand at their chest. Too late, he realized it was his left one, and he froze, gaze snapping up with worry.

Tyki, and Joyd, slowly blinked. They dropped their gaze, to the hand that had moved back a bit to not touch their chest, but hovered close, frozen. They had felt nothing.

Or… none of the usual feeling associated with Innocence.

Allen Walker's Innocence… was warm to them.

Golden eyes flickered back up to Allen, pink dusting his cheeks at the wondering gaze he was given, raised eyebrows knowing. The young man ducked his gaze down.

He placed his hand on their chest again, palm flat, as he admitted in a soft voice, “Crown Clown doesn't hate the Noah. It dislikes when I am threatened, but it also dislikes that it hurts you.” Lips twitched, and the silver eyes that peeked up at them were coy. “You… made me happy, so it likes you now.”

And wow, they could not decide if the warmth in their chest was the Innocence, Crown Clown, or from Allen's words, but it made their smirk widen to a pleased grin. With a movement slow enough to allow the young man to remove his hand if he wanted, they lifted one hand to cover Allen's.

The Dark Matter in them stirred at the closeness of its opposite, and they could feel the tiniest spark of Innocence, but it was as Allen said. There was no hate, no anger, oh there definitely the faint sense of warning, _don't hurt my host_ , they could almost sense, hear. But they had no intention to, and it soothed both Crown Clown, and their own self.

“You're making us happy, too. We truly wanted to have a dinner with you, just a dinner.” They watched as silver eyes lowered to their hands, red dusting those fair cheeks while a smile twitched at the corner of red lips. Their heartbeat thumped harder, which… Allen could feel, considering his hand was still on their chest, right above their heart.

Oh. They had not realized until now, where exactly Allen had placed his hand.

Their free hand reached out to rest at Allen's cheek, earning a wide eyed gaze snapped up to meet theirs. Redness flushed his cheeks, down his neck, at the intense, heated look they knew they were giving. The tension in the air was different, yet not so unfamiliar, but it was the first time it spiked like this, no doubt as to what it was.

They could not stop their grin as they felt a thrill, and had the surprising realization it was Crown Clown. Happy for its host, or a hint of Allen's own thrill? Maybe both. And there was one way to find out.

But when their gaze slipped to Allen's lips, growing half lidded at the hard swallow, it was not them who moved first.

In the span of a second, the hand on their chest curled, fingers in their shirt, the lean body coming forward even as they were pulled toward him, other hand coming to cup the back of their neck, and they went willingly.

The first kiss was bruising, lips pressed together hungrily, left hand slipped to wrap around them so he could press himself chest to chest, Tyki's own hand that dropped from Allen's coming to rest at his waist.

Then, it slowed, turned more gentle, a shiver going down Allen's spine, body melting closer, the smallest pleased sound passing his lips. Now it was Tyki, Joyd, their turn to shiver, a low growl in their throat, nipping at Allen's lower lip, delighted in his gasp, in how happily he met their tongue with his own.

One, two, three kisses; parting briefly in between to breathe, there was a wall at their back and the young man's body against theirs, a slim waist under their hands, fingers into their long hairs, pulling at time.

Finally, as they parted once more, a low murmur left them, “Now that's quite the lovely meal.”

A snort left Allen, who placed his face into their neck, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his body melted, appreciating the warmth and sense of security he never expected to feel so strongly with a Noah, with the man who almost killed him, once.

Then, “I still want a proper dinner, Mikk.”

Tyki laughed at that, one hand coming to pet down the white hairs. Joyd marvelled at how soft they were, just like they thought! “Of course, Allen.” Oh, both Joyd and Tyki perked at the way Allen shivered, hearing his name. “I saw a restaurant earlier, offering different traditional dishes for the winter holidays. How does that sound?”

Allen pulled back, just enough to gaze up, silver eyes bright like stars. “Yes!” Then, a sly smile formed. “Don't regret wanting to feed me, Tyki.”

They lifted their hand, knuckles brushed over Allen's cheek, thumb brushing his lips. “We won't regret this meal, my dear.”

Allen blinked, then blinked again, then his cheeks coloured. He cleared his throat. “So… We're going to eat now, right?”

Tyki leaned down, pressing his lips to Allen's forehead, Joyd sharing his fond amusement at how easy it could be, to get this lovely creature to be shy. “So eager~ Are you this famished?”

“I am always hungry. Besides...” Lips curled into a little smirk. “Dinner is not the only meal I hope to have today.”

Now it was his turn to blink, Joyd having turned to a blank inner Noah as they both started to catch the innuendo thrown at them. Of course, they knew very well Allen was not a little naive, innocent boy; but it was a whole other matter to be at the receiving end of this.

It didn't help to see the smirk Allen now wore. A groan passed their lips, head tilting back to hit the wall. “You'll be the death of me, boy.”

“I hope it's a pleasurable one, then.”

Judging by how blank Allen was when they glanced down, he too could not believe he made that pun. And when Allen muttered, “Oh dear lord,” they were gone, laughing again, arms wrapping around the young man's frame to embrace him close, soon nuzzling his hairs.

“You truly are a delight, Allen Walker. We are happy to spend this day with you.”

Red cheeks, shy but curious gaze lifting, it seemed that Allen had a certain weakness to affection. “So… You're both still… there?”

The slight concern in his tone softened their heart. “Yes, we are.” It was too tempting, and they kissed the tip of his nose. And oh! Allen twitched his nose! _Adorable_. “And we're doing better, now that Joyd is not restrained. Might not be what you had in mind bu-”

“No.” Allen cut off, voice soft. “I… If Joyd is as alive as you are, then I didn't want to kill either of you.”

Thump, thump. _How are they supposed to bring Allen to dinner when all they want is to kiss him, worship him,_ ~~ _love him_~~ -

“And… I did want to accept that dinner with you. Now I can.”

They were gone, pressing their lips to Allen's again, enjoying the soft sounds he made and how he melted into their embrace.

They would take him to eat, make sure he was fed, make sure he felt good, in all the sense of the term.

They would stay, if he asked them to. They would come back, if he didn't manage to. He was theirs and he was not pushing them away anymore. So they would not let go.

_The End._


End file.
